Carry On Oneshots
by arim0
Summary: A bunch of random snowbaz oneshots I wrote. I will keep updating this when I'm not updating my other Fanfics
1. Chimera

**This is based on the chimera "incident" hinted at a few times in Carry On. Except its a few years later. I don't know exactly what year so its up to your imagination.**

~Baz

I snarl, making a sarcastic remark as Snow wanders out of the bathroom. I feel a sharp pang of hatred. Although I know, deep down, that it is coating the crush I have had on him for years now. I have a plan to destroy him. No, not destroy him... Hurt him. Argh, I couldn't let that happen. I will scare the crap out of him, giving me something to tease him about for the next years at Watford. I wait for him to climb into his bed then I grab my clothes wander into our bathroom. I get changed and sigh again. Father will respect me more if I get rid of that annoying, obnoxious, beautiful idiot. I yawn and wander out of the bathroom towards my bed. I glance over at Simon and see him sleeping curled up like a little, golden kitten. I climb into bed and watch him as his shape rises and falls gently. I smile gently. 'No Baz, stop' I think 'you can't be doing this; you need to sleep to get rest so you can get rid of this bumbling idiot.' I turn over and close my eyes. After an hour I finally fall asleep.

Snow is sitting in front of me in all his beauty. I smile at him and he leans forward, kissing me lightly on the nose. When he draws back he looks at me and his face falls in horror. I look down at my hands and I am holding a knife. He looks at me in horror.

"Baz, you love me. You won't do this to me, will you?" He says quietly. I don't say anything but tighten my grip on the knife. Then I lean forward and lunge it into his heart. He sinks to the ground and groans in pain, shuddering, then takes one last breath and dies. I laugh in an extremely amused way. Grinning as his body crumbles into the ground.

I gasp and sit bolt upright, breathing heavily. I lie back down _only a dream, I think, only a dream_ ' I lie back down and try to fall back to sleep, but I can't. I sigh and grab a book, The Maze Runner, from my bedside table and open to the page I was up to. ( **A/N** The maze runner does **not** belong to me. Credit to James Dashner)

I write the note after Snow leaves the room, then I sign it, duplicating Wellbelove's signature. Then I leave it on his bed and go down to breakfast.

~Simon

"Agatha... You... I... Um... What?" I stammer

"I said I don't think you deserve me" She answers slowly "it's just that... You're the chosen one and I'm... I'm just and average girl. There's nothing special about me, Nothing special at all,"

"Agatha, that's not true! I deserve you like scones deserve butter. Don't you ever believe otherwise!"

"No, Simon, it's just that... I don't think I love you. I like you well enough, but I don't think I can do this," She says looking down at the waffle on her plate.

"But..." I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes are stinging. "Agatha... I... I think your right. You deserve someone better than me." I stutter, choking on the last words. Then I run out of the room.

~Baz

I'm wandering toward the dinner hall when someone crashes into me. I look at the boy as he stumbles away and I brush off my clothes in disgust. _Snow._

~Simon

I fling myself onto my bed and my body racks with sobs. Agatha broke up with me... She broke up with me. The idea seems extremely absurd. I cry into the pillow for a while longer then, I lift my head up to see the time and I feel something stuck to My face. I lift my hand to my cheek and remove the piece of paper stuck there. I look down but my vision is blurry and I can't read the writing. I blink a few times and rub my eyes, and then I look down again.

~Agatha

I feel bad. Penny is mad at me for making Simon so upset but she agrees with me. We were never going to love each other truly. I know that now. I think about how absurd the possibility of marriage between us is and stifle a hysterical giggle. That would be a disaster.

~Simon

My heart leaps when I see the writing on the page. Agatha. She must have felt sorry for me and left it there. Then I realise that, no, that can't be right because I went straight up here, there was no time for Agatha to put this on my pillow. I look down at the note and read:

 _Dear Simon,_

 _Meet me in the forest tonight for an act of trust. I have a surprise planned for you._

 _Love,_

 _Agatha_

I grin, an act of trust? That means this whole thing is a hoax. She wants to see how much I trust her. I wash my face and wander down to our Greek classroom.

"You're late." The Minatoar says in a deep voice that shakes the room. He sounds scary but he is actually a great teacher. Although I do hate Greek; I can barely speak English without tripping over my words and they expect me to learn another language? I think it's a bit much to ask. No one else thinks that though. Baz and Penelope are both absolutely amazing at Greek. I'm not saying Baz it amazing though, Not at all. I look over at Agatha, trying to catch her eye but she ignores me. I grin; she's trying really hard to trick me isn't she? Penny sits next to me

"How are you Simon? You look a bit rough."

"Fine now, Agatha wants to meet me in the forest tonight. I think this whole thing is an act to see how much I trust her."

"That's cool." Penny says "We got into an argument and she got mad at me. Well, we're not on speaking term anymore, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say before looking back down at the task the Minatoar has set us.

~Baz

Everything is ready, now all I have to do is wait.

~Simon

I wander down to the forest just before the drawbridge closes for the night. Agatha will probably have planned for this and will lift us both back over the moat so we can go to bed. Our own, _separate_ beds. I wander into a clearing.

"Agatha?" I call. I hear a stick break to the far right of the clearing an I grin "come on Agatha." I shout a bit louder this time. A figure steps out from the trees and I start to say Agatha's name but... It's not Agatha who's there... It's…

"Baz?" I say, shocked "what are you doing here?"

~Baz

Crowley, I wish I had my phone here so I can snap a picture of his face. It's the funniest thing; absolute, comical, confusion. I try hard to keep my composure as I say "Snow, I was wondering when you would get here."

"You knew?" He's shocked. I try not to grin "where's Agatha?" He looks like I've spoiled a movie for him. I almost laugh and I hold back a grin. "You're precious Agatha is not coming."

~Simon

I'm shocked. "Where are you keeping her?!" I demand.

"I'm not keeping her, she was never going to come, she never even knew about that note. I forged the whole thing." Baz cackles. (Yes, he cackled, what a typical thing for a vampire to do.)

"So you set this whole thing up?" I ask. Baz cackles again "just wait." He says. I see a sudden movement behind him and instinctively pull him out of the way. A creature barges right past where he had been standing and steps into the middle of the clearing. It's amazing; the front it a lion, the back is a goat and a snake stretches begins like a twirling hissing tail. The noise it makes it horrific. All of its three heads are making noises at once; a roaring from the lion, a baaing from the goat and a loud, threatening hissing from the snake. I take a step back, whispering the incarnation for my sword. I'm stuttering so it doesn't work and Baz pulls be behind a massing boulder, not giving me the change to try again. I peek out from behind the boulder and see the snake tasting the air, trying to find where we are. I groan quietly, overcome with a sense of terror, anger and horror. I close my eyes and sink to the ground as the world around me goes red as blood.

~Baz

I look over at Snow and see him hunched up, head hiding in his arms and he's shaking. There's red radiating off him and I step back in shock. After about thirty seconds he slumps forward, unconscious. Soon I feel the wold grow hot and feel my head hit the hard dirt as everything goes red and then black.

When I come to I look around in shock. The world is utterly blackened, the ground, the sky. Everything is burned in a large circle around us. I groan and sit up. The world spins and I close my eyes. Then when I open them the world is less blurry and I can see well. But there's nothing to see except Snow, covered in ash surrounded by a ring of trees a few meters away. He's shaking still and the chimera, along with the rock, has disappeared. I reach down toward Snow stretching my hand towards his head.

~Simon

There's a hand brushing my hair. No one has ever done that to me before. It feels nice, comforting. I open my eyes and look around. Everything is gone and Baz is sitting next to me stroking ash out of my hair. What in Merlins name happened? After a second I remember; Agatha, the chimera, Baz and the world going red. I close my eyes and sigh, suddenly feeling weak and shaky. I lean into Baz and he holds me gently. Great Morgana, I'm being held by my roommate, my greatest enemy. I grin and close my eyes. This is nice.

"Simon..." Baz says. I don't want him to talk, to spoil this moment so I reach my neck forward and kiss him.

~Baz

Of all the things I was expecting him to say or do, this is not one of them. I love it so I wrap my arms more tightly around him. He holds my face in his hands like he knows what he's doing. And I expect he does. What will Agatha say? Stuff Agatha, snow is mine now. I will never let him go.

~Simon

For a second I feel bad. Agatha will be shocked to know I'm snogging someone other than her. No, I'm not her boyfriend anymore. She broke up with me. I sigh into Baz and hold him closer. Does this mean I'm gay? How will I tell Penny? How long has Baz wanted this? How long have I wanted this? I decide not to think. I just concentrate what is happening now.

~Baz

I spelled us over the moat and we wandered back to our room. Now we are lying on the carpet in between our beds, hands linked. I run my fingers gently through Snow's, Simon's, hair. Hair, the yellow of the rising sun.

 **A/N please tell me your opinion, I'd love to know what you think. I write a lot of these stories on my phone, so if there are any spelling/grammar errors, forgive me.**


	2. Scones

**A/N this is a possible way I think Agatha could find out about SnowBaz. I don't know how this will go but…**

"Hey Simon," Baz called from his spot on the couch.

"Baz I can't now, I'm making scones. Come here if you want me." Simon's voice shouts from the kitchen.

"Ugh, fine." Baz got up and walked out of the lounge room.

"What is it, love?" Simon smiled. Baz leaned in and kissed a smudge of cherry juice off Simon's cheek. "Want to ask Penny if she wants to come for dinner?"

"Agatha's staying at her place though…"

"She could come to," Baz grinned

"Ok," Simon smiled "You call her; my hands are covered in dough." He waved them around, getting white scone mixture all over the kitchen. A little dollop flew onto Baz's nose and Simon kissed it off.

"I'm going to get these in the oven," He said indicating to the blobs of dough on the tray.

"Ok, I'll call Pen." Baz said, pulling his phone from his pocket and walking from the room. He dialled Penny's number and held it to his ear. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Baz?" Penny's voice sounded different through the speaker.

"Yes, Hi penny." Baz said "Simon and I were wondering if you and Agatha would like to come for dinner. Simons just made more scones and he needs some people to help eat them."

"I think he's able to eat them all himself," Penny laughed "I'll ask Agatha." Baz heard her talking someone to someone else in the room. "She says she'd love to! What time do you want us to come?"

"Six thirty ok for you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys then. Oh and do you need me to bring something?"

"Nah, we'll cook."

"Uh huh sure you'll cook. I'll bring some snacks ok? Ok bye."

"Bye." Baz pressed the red button and the phone beeped.

"What'd she say?" Simon shouted from the kitchen

"She's coming," Baz sighed

"Yay!" Simon started bouncing around the kitchen like a child. Baz stared lovingly at his boyfriend and grabbed his arm.

"Calm _down_ Snow, you aren't three."

"My name is Simon." Simon laughed, pulling Baz into a kiss. Baz pushed Simon until the blonde's back was pressed against the kitchen bench and they stayed like that for a while, until Baz pulled away saying, "Come one Simon, Penny was right. We're never going to get any cooking done." Simon laughed,

"Let's make some food!" Then he paused, looking at Baz "Uh… Sorry… I may have gotten some scone mix on your jumper…" Baz sighed.

"I'll go put another one on then, shall I?" he wandered to his bedroom to find something clean. Simon laughed at the smeared dough on his boyfriends back then pulled a cookbook off the shelf. He flicked to the section called 'Meals' and leafed through. When Baz came back in he looked at his lover and grinned. He pulled his wand out of his jumper sleeve and cast **Tell me what you want, what you really, really want.** The book flew out of Simons hand and flicked to a page showing roast potatoes and caramelised carrots with mushroom gravy.

"We do need to remember Agatha is vegetarian so no meats, ok?" Simon said

"Its ok, its all vegetables," Baz laughed. "She'll be fine." He wandered to the pantry and grabbed some ingredients. Simon preheated the oven and they began to cook dinner.

Simon heard a car door slam and ran to the door to let in his guests.

"Hi!" He shouted and Penny smiled fondly. Simon ran over and gave Agatha and Penny a hug.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Simon said gravely then giggled.

"Hello." Penny said

"Hi Penny, Agatha," Baz grinned.

"Hello Baz, Hi Simon," Agatha smiled. "So you two are sharing a house?"

"Yeah, it's great!" Simon laughed, "Come in, we're just finishing making dinner."

"We brought you guys some snacks." Penny grinned, handing Baz some biscuits and cheese.

"Thanks." Baz smiled and ushered them all inside. They chatted for a while then Baz and Simon went to get dinner. They all sat around the table and ate the food Baz and Simon had prepared; Potatoes swimming in gravy and carrots absolutely covered in butter and caramel. There was Guacamole and corn chips in the middle of the table and lemonade with slices of lemon and ice cubes. They ate, happily chatting about their time at Watford and their present jobs. After dinner Simon and Baz went to the kitchen to do get dessert ready. They put the scones in the microwave and waited. Simon's tail flicked impatiently and Baz caught it, pulling Simon over to him. Simon laughed and leaned in, kissing Baz's nose. But Baz wouldn't let him stop there. He pulled Simon closer and kissed his lips.

The microwave had beeped about three minutes ago and Baz and Simon still hadn't come in.

"I'll go check if they're coming." Penny sighed.

"No, its ok Pen, I'll go." Said Agatha and she got up and wandered over to the kitchen door. She opened it and walked in. Then she stopped. Baz and Simon were making out next to the fridge and were showing no sign of stopping. Agatha coughed and they looked up. Simon blushed and Baz looked at Agatha.

"Uh…" she murmured

"What? You've never seen kissing before?" Baz laughed, gaining his composure.

"I've seen kissing… but not… you two…" She stuttered.

"Wait, didn't Penny tell you?" Simon said

"Tell me what?"

"Oh… well this is awkward…" Simon laughed "Uh we're… together." Agatha gaped.

"Ok, dessert." Baz grinned, and pulled the scones from the microwave.

 **A/N: That was better than I anticipated. Please give me some suggestions and I'll dedicate the story to you if I use it. Please check out my other Carry On fanfic called thunderstorms. And enjoy your life!**


	3. Memories Bring You To Life

**A/N a cute little fan fiction I wrote. I was inspired by the song 'I Love It When You Cry' by Moxie.**

~Baz

I can't do this. I look at the deer standing in front of me. I need to eat but it looks so innocent. I stroke its head gently and it looks at me with fear in its eyes. I don't know what's gotten into me; I could kill and drain a deer without even flinching a few days ago. Tears spring to my eyes. I can't kill this creature. It reminds me of how Simon used to look at me when we were at Watford. I run back to our house, tears blinding me. I drop to the floor of my bedroom and lie there shaking. Why couldn't I kill the deer? Why?

I hear Simon coming up the stairs and try to stop sobbing. When he comes in I'm still trying to regain my composure. Simon walks over and wraps his arms around me.

"Baz let yourself cry; it reminds me you're alive." He says and it makes me cry harder. He pulls me up onto the bed and continues, "Hey, remember how your mum visited me while you were gone?"

"Uh huh," I sob

"Well I still haven't given you this," he leans forward and kisses my temple. Just like my mother used to do.

"And Baz, remember the first time we kissed?" _yes I do_ I think _I was going to kill myself._ He continues; "We stayed up half the night, kissing each other and then we fell asleep holding hands." I smile a little at the memory

"And remember the ball at the end of the year? We danced together and then we kissed with most of the school watching." He leans in closer.

"And remember when Penny found out? She asked if we were together and we just kissed. Then she got up and walked out laughing." He's breathing on my cheek.

"And when Agatha found us in the kitchen making out?" I'm not crying anymore.

"And last night when we watched Disney and you ran around pretending to be snow white and I was prince charming? Then I tripped over my tail and fell on top of you? And then you pretended you were dying when I kissed you?" I laugh and he catches my lips with his own. He kisses me for a few minute the he pulls back.

"Hey Baz," He whispers

"What?"

"You're… you're warm."

"They're what?!" I'm shocked.

"Your breath is warm…" I walk over to the window and breathe on it. It fogs up and I gasp. I draw a heart in the middle and rest my hand on the glass. When I pull it away there's a fogged up outline.

"Baz…" Simon whispers resting his head on my shoulder, "You're alive."


	4. Can't Live Without You

**A/N GUYS IM SO SORRY! I felt like writing a sad fan fiction today. If you don't like sad stories skip this. I won't mind. Well I will but you can if you like.**

Baz's POV

Simon stepped onto the road just as the 4wd drove past. There was a thud as he collided with the front of the vehicle and was thrown over the hood of the car. He landed behind and the car screeched to a stop.

"Simon!" I shout running forward to the body lying in the middle of the road. I drag him to the side and he groans quietly. He's alive; for now at least. I check his pulse and feel a light beating. He's breathing is haggard and his lip is bleeding. His leg is bent at a weird angle and I can tell he has worse injuries I can't see. There's pain on his face and his eyes are closed.

"Simon..." I sob.

"Baz..." He croaks,

"Simon don't go,"

"I... I can't help it. Baz I'm... I'm sorry," There are tears running down his face. "Goodbye Baz,"

"NO!" I shout "I can't live without you,"

"Then bite me."

"What?"

"Bite me. Prove to me vampires live forever,"

"Simon... I can't,"

"Yes you can. I've watched you bite animals, they looked so happy."

"You watched me?"

"Bite me Baz," Simon whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"No! Simon? Simon!" I sink to the ground, burying my face in his neck. I smell blood and feel his weak pulse, knowing it would stop if I didn't do anything soon.

"I'm sorry love." I murmur and kiss his temple. I sink my teeth into the vain in his neck and drink the blood from his body. When there's no more I drop on top of him, shaking. When I hear a cough I look up and see a man standing over me.

"GO AWAY!" I shout at the driver, "GO, JUst go..." I trail off and sink down again, sobbing violently. "Simon, Simon, Simon..." I whisper his name over and over. I hear the man walking away slowly and pulling out his phone. He dials three numbers and holds it to his ear.

"Hello?... Yes, Emergency... I need to talk to the hospital as soon as possible... Ok thank you..." He pauses for a minute "hello?... I hit a guy with my car, oh my God I think he's dead... Oh my God... Yes there's someone else here... Maybe his boyfriend, I think... no…Ok thanks... Ok bye." He hangs up and sinks to the ground with his head in his hands. I look away and stare at Simons face. He looks so peaceful in death. I sob into his shirt and dry heave.

I hear an ambulance siren in the distance and know we won't have much more time.

"Goodbye Simon." I say and plant a kiss on his forehead. I stand up and stare into the void. I stay like that for a minute until I hear breathing behind me. I spin around to shout at whoever it is, to tell them to leave Simon alone. Then I stop, seeing whose standing there.

"Baz," Penny says. I run forward and hug her, sobbing into her neck.

"Hey..." I can tell she wants to say it all ok, but she knows it's not. She's crying too and she has removed her glasses. One of the paramedics asks if we would like to say a last goodbye to Simon before they take him. We walk over and I hug my soulmate. Penny kisses his cheek gently and rubs his hand.

"He's so cold," she says to me. I decide not to reply and kiss Simons cold mouth one more time.

"Goodbye will never be enough Simon, but that all I have to say. You were never good with words but your lips stopped me from dying. I want to thank you for that, and I wish I could do the same for you," I pause "I can't think of anything to say, except that, Simon, I love you and no one else will ever make me happy." I can't say anything else, I'm crying so hard, my tears are blurring my vision. I watch as penny says her goodbye and the paramedics close the ambulance doors. As they drive off I turn my back and run toward the forest.

I sit in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees, tears blinding my eyes. I can live for eternity without Simon, or I can die. I stand up and cast **light a match** , the tree in front of me flickers and goes out. I try again, this time a whole tree goes up in flames. I watch, mesmerised as the flames lick at the leaves, burning them up and causing them to fall to the ground. I watch as the fire slowly spreads around me. One of the smaller trees falls to the ground and I think of Simon. I sink to the ground and close my eyes. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up, expecting too see Penny there, about to tell me to stop. But instead a see a familiar figure, blue eyes, blonde hair.

"Simon..." I whisper as his lips meet mine.

 **A/N forgive me please, I know I killed Simon, I know I made him a vampire (If you didn't get that, it's how he came back.). I felt like writing something sad. If you need to feel happier about this; remember they will live together forever. Tell me, do you think Baz will live forever? I don't really think he will but I had to use that concept for the story.**

 _ **Oh and if this related to you in any way, I'm sorry please don't stop reading my fanfiction just because of this story, I just didn't want to just write happy fan fiction; Life doesn't work like that.**_


	5. Will You?

**A/N I wanted to write something happy after the previous story so I wrote this:**

Baz looked at Simon who was sitting on the grass in a field of daisies, _this is so cliché,_ he thought and put his hand in his pocket, fingering the ring that was nestled in layers of fabric. He grabbed a scone and took a bite, sitting next to Simon on the grass. Simon flapped his wings happily and his tail wagged. Baz kissed Simon and they tumbled over, squashing a few daisies in the process. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting beautiful colours across the sky.

They lay on the soft grass and held hands as they watched the ball of fire disappear over the horizon line. Then the stars appear. One by one the little specks of light become visible. After about half an hour Baz stood up and handed Simon another scone. Simon frowned,

"It's cold," he said. Baz sighed and cast **some like it hot** and the butter quickly melted. Simon smiled and thanked Baz before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

"Simon," Baz said quietly,

"Bfzsh?" Simon said through a mouthful of scone then he swallowed and tried again, "Sorry, Baz?" Baz put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the ring, making a fist around it.

"Simon," he said, getting down on one knee, "will you," he held up the ring, "marry me?" Simon looked at Baz in shock for a second then he flew at the dark haired boy,

"Yes, yes, yes," he whispered, over and over in between kisses. They fell to the ground and kissed each other.

"Come on love," Baz said after a while, "let's get back to our apartment and tell penny."

 **A/N ok this was short, sorry, I just really wanted to write something to go after that sad story. Sorry, I'm working on a longer one. I will update soon, I promise.**


	6. Christmas

**A/N This is a sweet little fanfic I wrote. It's another "First kiss" kind of story (Sorry, I love those) but the whole Snowbaz thing doesn't start until later in the story. Enjoy!**

Simon looked up quickly from his book to steal a glance at his roommate. Baz was sitting at their shared desk, doing his English homework. Simon decided he should probably do the same too. But he wouldn't now, he was up to a good part in his book; the pair he had been shipping were about to kiss. He caught his breath as their lips were about to meet and...

"Snow," Baz's voice interrupted

"What?" Simon said a little crankily

"Aw, is little Simon upset that I interrupted his reading?" Baz mocked, "I was just going to ask when you were going to do your homework. You do know its due tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I do, but why, in Merlins name, do you care?"

"If you think I care you belong in first grade, let me tell you; I don't care if you end up in fifth year."

"Then why did you ask?" Baz ignored the question and went back to his spelling. Simon watched him for a few seconds longer than necessary then turned back to his book.

Baz moaned when he heard Simon bustling around the room like a lost elephant. He lay with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the loud crashes and curses as Simon walked into the door frame. He was about to fall asleep again when he sat bolt upright, shocked by the loud noise now ringing in his ears. He heard Simon swear loudly and looks in the direction of the sound. The wardrobe was lying on the ground and Simon's foot it stuck under it. He was shouting obscenities and every dirty word he could possibly think of. Baz scowled and snarled, "really Snow? Really?"

"Just help me get this thing off me."

"Why should I, what if I enjoy watching you dying?"

"I'm not dying, just help me you stupid git."

"Why?"

"Just. Help." Simon said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Baz sauntered over, taking his time.

"For Christ's sake Baz. I swear it'll be twenty-five-hundred by the time you get here,"

"No, not quite Simon, It's still twenty-fifteen,"

"You called me Simon," Simon grinned

"I did not." Baz blushed. Actually blushed, surely he didn't drink that much last night. Did he? "Look do you want me to help or not?" He said, flustered.

"Aw, is bazzypoo blushing?"

"You know I can just leave, Snow,"

"You called me Simon before,"

"Ok, goodbye," Baz turned to go.

"No! Baz help, it really hurts." Simons face fell. The raven haired boy sighed and walked over to the wardrobe. He lifted it off the floor effortlessly. Simon fell to the ground holding his bare foot and Baz was shocked to see it was swollen and purple. He was even more shocked when he walked over to Simon and held out his hand.

Simon looked at the taller boy's outstretched hand in surprise. He stared at it for too long, admiring the long, violinist's fingers, his perfect nails and flawless skin. Baz wiggled his hand and Simon was snapped out of his trance. He pushed Baz's hand away and muttered something about how he could look after himself. He tried to stand and failed, his injured foot giving way and causing him to collapse forward onto Baz.

The breath was knocked out of Baz as Simon's foot gave way and made him to fall on top of him.

"Simon," Baz moaned, "I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Simon said sheepishly and tried to get up again. He squeaked in pain as his foot grazed the ground.

"Simon, let me help you."

"No, I don't need help, I'll be fine."

"You do, just admit it. Your foot's probably broken you know. We need to get you to the nurse."

"No I'll be fine Baz," Simon said

"Nope, come on Snow." Baz reached his hand down again, grabbing Simon's and pulling. Simon let himself be pulled up and stood on his uninjured foot. He teetered for a stew seconds before deciding that, yes, it would be better if he let Baz help. He gritted his teeth and took a few steps before collapsing again. This time Baz caught him and put his hand around Simon's waist. Simon stiffened and put his hand across Baz's shoulders.

Baz could believe what was happening, he had hand around Simon's waist... _No this isn't the Start of anything_ he thought; he was just helping his stupid roommate with a broken foot. When they reached the top of the stairs Simon paused,

"Uh, Baz?"

"Simon?"

"I, uh, I don't think I can get down the stairs on this," he waggled his foot "help me?"

"Fine." Baz sighed and lifted Simon up bridal style, 'cause; why not. Simon rested his head on Baz's chest and breathed gently. Baz smiled inwardly, this is nice. He thought, the told himself to stop thinking like that, his roommate was injured, he was helping him. But when he caught Simon's eye his heart missed a beat, almost causing Baz to fall down the stairs. He managed not to, remembering the time he had pushed Simon down them.

When they finally got to the school hospital the nurse greeted them with a smile and when she saw Simon's foot she frowned,

"What happened here?" She wondered.

"I, uh, The wardrobe fell on my foot," Simon muttered

"Of course." She moved forwards "You, child, can go." She said to me before taking Simon over to one of the beds.

Simon wasn't at any of the classes that day so Baz decided to visit him after school. When he arrived at the school hospital Simon was reading his novel smiling broadly.

"Where are you up to?" Baz asked quietly.

"What?" Simon looked up.

"I've read it, it's so good. What bit are you up to?"

"Uh... The main characters are dancing at the christmas ball."

"Ha I love that bit. Do you like the book?"

"Yeah it's so good. Except they don't kiss enough,"

"They don't, do they?" Baz laughed,

"No," Simon grinned "it takes to long for them to get together. I mean, chapter 61, really?"

"Yeah I read the whole book in suspense for them to kiss." Just like my life, Baz added in his head as he moved to sit down.

"What?" Simon asked

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I read the whole book in suspense-"

"No after that,"

"For them to kiss,"

"No after that," Simon sighed

"No way, did I say that out loud?" Baz said in shock,

"Yes..." Simon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Baz got up and rushed out of the room.

"Baz?" Simon called after him but Baz ignored him. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, he hasn't. He ran down to the catacombs and sat in front of his mothers tomb.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I've disappointed you; I'm a vampire, I'm gay, I won't ever live up to your standard and I'm ok with that. I just wanted to apologise." And with that Baz wandered back to Mummers house. When he reached the dorm he exploded with rage.

Simon lay in the hospital bed and thought hard about what Baz had said. What had he meant by "like my life," and who had he been waiting to kiss? His thoughts were interrupted by The nurse coming through the curtain carrying a pair of crutches.

"Hello Simon," she said, "You can go back to your dorm now but you must use these. Oh and don't put any weight on that leg, it's not ready to be used at all,"

"Okay, thank you Miss." Simon smiled gratefully and took the crutches, making his way carefully out of the hospital.

When Simon had finally made his way up the many flights of stairs to his and Baz's room he opened the door to an absolute mess. It looked like a million poltergeists had found their way to the dorm. There were blankets and pillows everywhere. The bookshelves had been tipped over and the books were scattered together. The sheets of homework were all over the floor and the chair that usually sat at the desk was lying on its side with one of its legs broken off. As for the desk itself; it was lying in the middle of the room with Simon's blanket over the top. Something under the desk stirred and Simon hopped over to investigate. He lifted up one corner of the blanket and saw Baz sitting in the dim light with his cheeks streaked with tears and his eyes bloodshot. His nose was bloody and one eye was swollen half closed,

"Baz?" Simon said gently, "are you ok?" The pale boy shook his head and cowered back into the darkest corner of his little cave.

"Come out Baz," Simon coaxed, "do you want me to get someone?" Baz whimpered and shook his head harder. "Come on." Simon held out his hand. Baz stared at it before reaching forward and lightly took hold of the chosen ones hand. Simon helped him to his feet, while ignoring the excruciating pain in his leg. He helped the shaking boy to his bed and collected all the blankets from the floor and piled them on top of and around Baz. He went to bathroom and grabbed a box of tissues and soaked some in cold water. He helped Baz hold the wetted tissues to his eye and the dry ones to his nose. Then the bronze haired boy set about cleaning the dorm.

Baz had no idea what had happened. One minute he had been walking into the dorm the next he was sitting in the middle of the wrecked room under the desk. It was like he'd been possessed.

Simon put the last book on the shelf and sat beside Baz.

"What happened?" He asked,

"I don't know... One minute I was fine the next I was under the desk." Baz's voice was hoarse and he spoke like every word hurt.

"Is that all?"

"Yes,"

"What did you mean in the hospital?"

"You really are and idiot, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry if I can't read your mind, please just explain," Baz sighed in exasperation,

"Who do you think I was talking about?" He said. Simon thought hard,

"Agatha?"

"No," Baz said rolling his eyes,

"Penny?"

"No,"

"Who then?"

"You," Baz gave in. Simon looked up in shock.

"Me?"

"Yes." Baz looked away and grabbed some more tissues to stop his nose from bleeding all over the sheets. Simon reached up and paused, looking at the raven haired boy. Baz dropped the tissues from his eye and leaned in slightly, unsure. Simon grabbed the back of Baz's neck and their lips met. Baz froze for a second before kissing Simon back. The world around them didn't matter anymore and the comforting feel of each other's touch warded off every worry. This would have lasted forever if Baz's nose didn't fill the kiss with blood. Baz pulled back and licked the blood from his lips and grabbed more tissues from the box.

Baz and Simon didn't mention that day for ages. After a week Baz's eye had gone back to its normal colour instead of being purple, after two weeks Simon no longer had to use crutches and after three weeks he wasn't even limping. It was the Christmas ball next week and neither of them had been asked by anyone. And neither of them were expecting anyone to.

The day of the Christmas Ball had an air of excitement to it. There were green and red decorations suspended in mid-air above everyone's heads and tinsel hung all over the walls. The corridors were filled with red hats and reindeer antlers and the occasional tinsel crown. Even Baz was wearing a hat with a little bell on the end that rang every time he moved his head. Simon on the other hand was absolutely submerged in the festive spirit. He was wearing two pairs of felt antlers on top of a Christmas hat and his wrists and ankles had little bracelets covered in bells. His arms and legs were wrapped in tinsel and Christmas baubles hung from his ears. Basically, he looked like a walking Christmas tree. And it didn't help that their uniform is green. The teachers hadn't bothered with setting any work. They handed out colouring-ins and taught Christmas spells. Simon was happy with a few crayons and a black and white drawing of a Christmas tree while Baz watched him out of the corner of his eye.

The Christmas feast was held on the football pitch; there were Christmas lights hanging in the air and tables were set around the edges of the field filled with piles of food. The middle of the oval was lit up by lots of coloured lights and a disco ball hung in the air above the centre of the pitch. There were scattered groups of teenagers eating food and chatting loudly and the centre of the field was filled with dancing couples and groups of friends. Baz glanced around to see if he could spot Simon. As expected he was positioned at the food tables, munching happily on sour cherry scones. Baz wandered over to the golden haired boy and greeted him quietly,

"This song's nice," He said politely, the song was a gentle slow tune,

"If you want me to dance, just ask." Simon grinned and grabbed Baz's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Everyone's watching," Baz said,

"And?" Simon pulled Baz into him holding him around the waist and led him to the centre of the dance floor. They danced in time to the music, even though Simon continuously stepped on Baz's feet. They eventually gave up moving their feet all together and stood swaying gently back and forth.

"Simon," Baz whispered,

"Baz?"

"I think I'm in love,"

"With me?"

"Yes, with you, you beautiful idiot," Baz chuckled,

"I think I'm in love too," Simon leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Baz's, "Be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course," Baz breathed and closed the small gap between them. They knew the whole school was watching but they didn't care, they were in their own world; filled with only each other and the taste of sour cherry scones on each other's mouths. When the song ended they broke apart and realised the two hundred eyes watching them. Simon looked at Penny who smiled and waved awkwardly. Then Baz and Simon locked eyes again and Baz shrugged, pulling Simon into another passionate kiss.

 **A/N *Relieved sigh* I didn't think I would finish this story today, but here we are! Sorry for the long wait. I think this is one of the best fanfics I've written, I'm rather proud of it! I hope you liked reading it as much I liked writing it!**


	7. Doctor Who Day

**A/N I'm writing this for Doctor Who day (23 November) Happy 53 birthday DW!**

Baz reached for his boyfriend's hand and grinned when they're fingers intertwined.

"Wanna head back and watch some Doctor Who?" Simon smiled, "Its getting a bit too cold for my liking. We can order Pizza if you like."

"Sure, Snow."

"It's Simon, you know that."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"'s fine, what do you want to watch?"

"Doctor Who."

"No, which episode?" Simon laughed,

"I know. Um, something sad?"

"Nah, let's just binge,"

"So from the start?"

"Yup," Simon said and led his lover back to their apartment.

As usual their binge watching ended in masses of kisses after about seven episodes. They had just finished _Father's Day_ when the love fest began. They lay on the couch tangled in a mess of limbs and kisses and love.

"Hey, Baz?" Simon said,

"Yes, Simon."

"This was the best Doctor Who day ever, thanks for everything; the doctor who museum, the binge watching, the TARDIS cake. Everything," Simon leant in and kissed his boyfriend.

 **A/N Like it? Sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to write something for DW day. Remember, you will always be someone's TARDIS.**


	8. Under The Mistletoe

A/N just a silly little story I wrote for fun. It's Christmas themed as it's getting close to that time of year (ugh) and I thought I'd write this after seeing a prompt on Pinterest (by the way it was taken from Tumblr, I believe the person who posted it was melinda-qiaolian) and thought it was cute. So here you go :)

I sigh and lean against the wall of the school cafeteria, trying to look as bored as possible. Dev and Niall forced me into coming to the Watford Christmas party and after about three arguments and a lot of bribery I gave in. I sigh loudly and pointedly as Dev saunters past, chatting with a girl in the fifth year.

"Friends force you to come too?" A voice says from my left. I recognise the voice as Snow's and when I turn I'm greeted with his bright face.

"Snow," I sigh again, "leave me alone."

"You look bored, I'm bored too. Maybe we could just form a truce for a-"

"No," I interrupt, "we aren't friends, and we never will be. Leave me alone, ok?"

"Fine, fine." Snow says and turns away. He doesn't leave though. He just rests his back against the wall and crosses his arms. Suddenly I hear a chanting; "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," repeated over and over. I look around and realise everyone is looking at me and Snow. Confused, I look around me to see if there could be anyone else. There isn't. Niall is doubled over with laughter and clutching his sides. He points up and I follow his finger to where he's pointing. _Crap._ There is a mistletoe wreath hanging on the wall above our heads. I look at Snow and we lock eyes. His eyes are beautiful; the perfect blue, clear and vibrant. Not ocean blue, not TARDIS blue. Just blue. Like a crayon. Or Grover from Sesame Street. I'm aware of the noise of the chanting increasing, "KISS, KISS," and Snow steps closer.

"Shall we humour them?" He asks,

"Uh, no. No." I step backwards, trying to disappear into the crowd but I feel hands pushing at my back, forcing me forward.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The students shout. I look back at snow, first at his eyes, then his perfect lips. I feel an urge to kiss them and do my best to resist. I groan and run my fingers through my hair.

"Come on Basilton" Simon laughs. Snow, it's Snow. Since when did I call him Simon? Since when were people egging me on to kiss this idiot? Since when was _he_ egging me on to kiss him? Since when was he egging me on to do _anything_? Finally I give in and take a step forward.

"Fine, let's humour the crowd; they're giving me a headache." I groan. And Simon takes me by the back of the neck.

This is nothing like I imagined, I've never kissed anyone before; I was worried I would bite them. But I won't bite Snow. Simon. He's all that matters now. The cheering of the rest of the school is drowned out by my heart thumping in my head. I realise my eyes are still open, so I close them. Simon runs his hand through my hair and a little shiver runs down my spine. After what feels like eternity Simon pulls away and grins at me.

"Wow." he breathes.

"Want to go somewhere less crowded?" I grin.

"That'd be good." Simon smiles mischievously, which is very un-Simon-like. Or maybe there's a side of Simon I've never seen before. Either way, I kissed the guy I've been crushing on forever and I never want to stop.

 **A/N Ugh guys, I'm not great at writing and I'm re-reading my other stories on here. Well its painful, they're not that great. I hope they get better but... ugh. Tell me your opinion please, I need to hear something positive about my writing.**


End file.
